


Take Everything You Know

by WearingWellies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions a man bun, Nipple Piercing, Oral Sex, Tattooed!Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearingWellies/pseuds/WearingWellies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie comes back to England from Romania for a visit.  Draco thinks it's because it's his birthday, but did Charlie even remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Everything You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling’s, not mine *sigh*

Draco sank gracefully to his knees, tugging Charlie's dark green Henley from his jeans where the front was tucked into the waistband, before making short work of unhooking his belt and unbuttoning his fly. He stroked his hand over the growing bulge in Charlie's boxer briefs, then pulled them down to sit beneath his balls, freeing his heavy cock. "Happy birthday to me," Draco muttered with a smirk as his hand wrapped around Charlie's shaft, taking the head into his mouth. 

"Oh, shit, Draco..." Charlie moaned as his cock slipped into the wet heat of Draco's mouth. He held the hem of his shirt up against his navel to stop it obscuring the view of the delectable blonde on his knees in front of him, his breath catching as Draco looked up at him with mischief in his stormy eyes. 

Draco felt as Charlie hardened fully against his tongue, a satin-smooth mouthful that he relished. He pulled off slowly, and using his hand to pull back Charlie's foreskin, Draco sucked on the exposed blushing head, drawing back until his lips were just kissing the tip, then pulled away with a barely audible 'pop'. He paused to massage the underside of Charlie's cock with the flat of his tongue, then took him back into his mouth with a rumbling moan.

Charlie buried his fingers in Draco's hair, loosening it slightly from where it was secured in a small bun near the base of his skull, his fingers flexing with the motion of Draco's head. He dropped his head back against the wall, a move which pushed his hips out, and, as unintentional as it was, Draco took it as a challenge, sinking further onto Charlie's cock. "Shit, D -" Charlie gasped as he choked back a moan, his fingers falling free from Draco's hair to stroke across his cheekbone.

Draco teased Charlie's balls, his taint, his hole, with deft fingers as his mouth stayed wrapped around Charlie's cock. His other hand stroked over Charlie's abs, reached up to tease at the bar through his nipple, scratched through the dusting of hair over his pecs. A short while later, as he knew Charlie was getting close, Draco unfastened his own trousers to free his own hard cock, stroking over it to the same rhythm he was working Charlie's. 

Charlie tensed, warning Draco with no more than, "I'm gonna -", and his hips stuttered as he came, Draco not releasing him from his mouth until his orgasm was over. Charlie looked down just as Draco was wiping his lips, his cheeks flushed lightly with arousal, and the tip of his hard cock glistening with precum. "Your mouth needs to come with a warning," Charlie chuckled, sinking to his knees in front of a still kneeling Draco, and kissed him soundly, the taste of himself still strong on Draco's tongue. Charlie wrapped calloused fingers around Draco's cock, and Draco's whimpers were muffled by Charlie's mouth. His thumb teased the slit, causing another bead of precum to bubble up, and Charlie pulled back from Draco to suck his thumb into his mouth before returning his hand. 

Not long after, Draco's orgasm painted his trousers and Charlie's hand, his breathing rapid. His head dropped forward, loose strands of hair falling to frame his face. With his clean hand, Charlie tucked one side behind Draco's ear, his thumb stroking along Draco's cheekbone. "Come on, let's have a shower and go to bed," Charlie suggested, and Draco nodded, turning his head to press a kiss to Charlie's palm before they both stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Charlie watched as Draco wrinkled his nose at the mess on his trousers as he shucked them whilst they waited for the water to get to the right temperature, then nonchalantly asked, "Is it really your birthday?"

Draco's head whipped up, a look of disbelief on his face and a hint of anger and hurt in his eyes. "Of course. I thought that was why you came back." His voice stayed neutral, but he quickly busied himself removing the rest of his clothes to hide his disappointment.

Charlie shrugged, his nails rasping against his stubble as he scratched his cheek, then followed Draco's example and finished disrobing. He gently pushed Draco into the shower, following close behind. As they washed, Charlie fought to keep the smile from his lips as he saw Draco's disappointed indifference turn to curiosity as his head cocked to the side. Draco reached out, his hand splaying over the side of Charlie's sudsy ribcage. 

"What -" Draco began, then cleared his throat. "Is that -?" Draco's finger traced alongside the green lines of the new tattoo that sat on Charlie's ribs.

"Is it what? The constellation of Draco?" Draco looked up to Charlie and nodded. "It is." Fourteen stark almost-white stars seemed to twinkle, and overlying the constellation was a pale green and gold Romanian Longhorn that was so fine it almost disappeared into Charlie's skin, just there enough to give form to the constellation. "Happy birthday, Love."


End file.
